


Win My Heart

by strawberryoongii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Copious usage of pet names, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Miscommunication, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryoongii/pseuds/strawberryoongii
Summary: Bokuto comes home unacceptably late, and Akaashi makes him pay for it.Or, power bottom Akaashi gets his way, for a bit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	Win My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading responsibly by checking the tags!!! This might be angsty to start, but it resolves with disgusting amounts of love. Everything is consensual, but there are some niche kinks. Enjoy ❤️

Bokuto was late.

Five hours late, to be exact.

It wasn’t unusual for his daily activities to run over his scheduled return home. In fact, it happened quite often. But this was unacceptable. Akaashi had been waiting, and Bokuto had broken his promise.

Minutes ticked by. Then hours. The slender, raven haired boy refused to asked questions. The ball was in his court, after all. And an explanation never came.

Well, two could play at that game. All the time he spent alone that Friday night got him thinking. Thinking way too much, perhaps. And soon enough, he developed an idea.

When Akaashi heard the front door to their apartment creak open, and the careful padding footsteps through the kitchen, he was already two steps ahead of him.

His big, strong boyfriend really didn’t know what the hell was getting himself into.

It was dark in the apartment, nearing 10pm at that point. Akaashi waited, poised at the foot of the bed. And when the door to their bedroom slowly opened, and a sliver of his handsome man leaned in, Akaashi looked right in his eyes.

His golden gaze glimmered back in the dark.

He froze in place. Surely he didn’t expect Akaashi to be asleep. Not when he had been away for so long. They stared at each other for an infinite moment, before he stepped the rest of the way into the dark bedroom.

He let out a heavy sigh, stretching his muscular arm over his head uneasily.

“‘Kaashi, baby...” He whispered, voice low and hoarse from god only knows what.

Akaashi sat, cross legged and stiff, his hands folded in his lap. An oversized black t shirt hung loosely off his collarbone, showing his slender frame.

“Come here,” Akaashi commanded, tone clipped and cold.

Bokuto winced, quirking his mouth in thought. A pained look washed over his face.

“Baby,” He tried again, seemingly registering how badly he had fucked up.

“I asked nicely,” Akaashi’s repeated robotically, “Come to me.”

He uncrossed his legs, extending his arms toward Bokuto in a contradictory welcoming gesture.

Bokuto seemed to be having an internal conflict, frozen in the doorway, before finally moving toward his pretty little partner. He took a few paced steps, before kneeling in front of him, looking up with an apologetic twinkle in his eyes. But he knew better than to say a word in this moment.

Akaashi looked down at him, before placing two fingers under his chin. He tilted the larger man’s face up toward him, leaning down.

Akaashi kissed him.

Deep and dirty, wanton. Bokuto moaned deep in his throat, entirely caught off guard. Probably expecting a tirade of criticism and anger, but instead he got this. 

As to be expected, the larger man was instantly fighting Akaashi for dominance in their kiss. He crawled up the bed carefully, taking place over Akaashi’s slight frame in no time. Caging him under his strong form.

And Akaashi let him have it for a moment. He let the silver haired man get a taste of him, leaning into his touch, letting their bodies brush together as he let his boyfriend guide him to the head of the bed. It would be the last moment he’d have to feel in charge for the rest of the night.

Akaashi leaned into it, further and further. His arms wrapped around his neck. His fingers skittered gently up Bokuto’s arms, admiring how muscular they were. Then he migrated to his waist. He leaned up, rolling Bokuto onto his side and into his arms. All while leading his large hands behind him. Far too easy.

Click.

Bokuto’s eyes flew open instantly.

Akaashi made quick work of pushing him the rest of the way backward in a moment of disarm, forcing him to take his place laying on the bed. The sharp-featured beauty loomed over his brawny boyfriend who was now at his mercy.

Handcuffed.

Akaashi quickly reached for a belt he had left on the floor, looping it through his bound wrists and through the slat of the headboard.

“Fuck,” Bokuto groaned, looking startled and generally frustrated. Maybe even embarrassed, if Akaashi was lucky, “C’mon baby...”

Before he could say something stupid, Akaashi straddled his hips. He rocked up, connecting their hardened, clothed cocks for a moment. Bokuto hissed. 

Akaashi leaned forward, grabbing his strong jaw in his long, thin fingers and forcing his gaze toward him. He grinned darkly.

“Thought you’d get off that easy?” Akaashi cooed, letting their lips brush, “Did you really?”

He rocked forward again, making the man below him shiver.

“I’m surprised, Kou,” Akaashi hummed, “You really think I’m just a silly little plaything, huh? No questions asked. Five hours late, no text, no call.”

Bokuto was struggling against the binds on his wrists to no avail. The bed was rocking. But Akaashi remained perched sturdily on his lap. His thin form rested nicely against the sliver of abs that peeked out of his rucked up t-shirt.

“Your stupid slut housewife is waiting at home for you, Koutarou,” Akaashi snarled, nipping at his neck, “Forget me for 12 hours on the court. Forget me to get drunk with the boys. Maybe you were with some other bitch...”

He sunk his teeth into the tender skin at the junction of Bokuto’s neck and collarbone was. He cried out, growling ferally.

“You always want me stretched when you get home. It’s the only time daddy has off from all those  long hours at practice.  _My superstar athlete _. He wants his baby’s hole open for quick fucking. For when he’s tired and needs to let out all that stress.”

Bokuto had given up on struggling against the headboard, a heavy, glazed look in his eyes.

“What do you want?” He drawled flatly, attempting to rut up against Akaashi’s hips. His eyes were narrowed, unreadable. 

“I want what you promised me, but never gave me,” Akaashi spoke sweetly.

Bokuto opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but instead sent him a smoldering, heavily lidded gaze that set Akaashi’s soul ablaze.

The safe word was on the table. But he never used it. Neither of them did. Akaashi slid down slightly, already pawing at the waist of Bokuto’s joggers. He tugged them down, and off, along with his boxer briefs, leaving him bare at he waist.

Akaashi quickly came back to his boyfriends cock, nuzzling his face against it and humming. It was nearly the size of his head.

“God, it’s so big,” Akaashi hummed to himself, “Wanna sit on it.”

He was mouthing hungrily at the shaft, licking and rubbing his cheek against the hot skin.

“And you’re gonna watch while I do. I’m gonna hit my own spot with it until I cum, and I don’t care if you cum. You can’t touch me. You can’t do anything except watch me and hope you can finish while you’re still inside me.”

“F-fuck Keiji,” Bokuto growled, “Baby...”

Akaashi leaned forward in his lap, pressing their foreheads together as he nudged the larger man’s cock at his exposed entrance. Bokuto was struggling against the restraints again. The metal cuffs tapped against the headboard.

“What is it, daddy?” Akaashi teased, “Wish you could touch me?”

“‘Course I wanna touch you, pretty boy,” He whispered, trying to steal a kiss. But Akaashi wouldn’t let him, “Want you.”

“Hmm,” Akaashi stared blankly, “Funny, you didn’t want me enough to come home.”

Bokuto parted his lips to speak, but Akaashi silenced him by sliding down onto his length.

He guided Bokuto into him, inch by inch. He moved so, so slowly, both breathing heavily in the dark. The first moment of stillness and silence transpired between them since Bokuto had arrived him, but it didn’t last for long.

Akaashi started slowly rocking, back and forth, placing his lithe hands on Bokuto’s lower abdomen for support.

Little by little, he began sinking down with more force, taking more and leaning into it. Short, high whines were escaping his throat as he rode the larger man to his heart’s content.

“F-fuck, fuck...” Akaashi groaned, tipping his head back and rolling his hips slowly, “I’m gonna, ah, make myself cum, daddy. You can’t touch me. Not if you don’t want me.”

Bokuto was looking up at him, mesmerized, mouth slack as he watched every second. As if he had a million things to say, but couldn’t quite bring himself to speak. Not when Akaashi was doing something that had never happened between them before.

This truly had  never happened. Bokuto was the alpha. A complete dom. He fucked pretty little Akaashi into the mattress without ever making him move a finger. Now his spoiled boy was hissing commands and loaded phrases at him while he clamped down on his cock.  No touching . His fair, bony hips and little cock peeking out from under his loose shirt as he moved.

“Was it worth it?” Akaashi spat, “Better than this? What’s better than me, daddy?”

His voice sounded on edge, high and pinched. As if he were on the verge of finishing, or breaking, or  something .

He continued, getting closer. More desperate. His eyes were fixated on the man beneath him as he rolled his hips, whining. Moaning. Hiccuping.

“Keiji.”

“Kou,  f-fuck.. .”

“Keiji, listen to me,” Bokuto spoke clearly, using his more authoritative tone for the first time.

Akaashi whined, looking at him.

There were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill.

“Let me go, Keiji. _Right now._ ”

The larger man raised his arms, gesturing to his bound wrists.

Akaashi hesitated for only a moment, before leaning over and grabbing a small key from the bedside drawer. He quickly undid the belt and the silver cuffs, throwing it all onto the floor.

Bokuto lunged forward.

He pushed Akaashi back onto the bed, still inside of his tight heat, pinning him. But this time, he could use his hands. He slid a broad palm under the small of his back, and the other came to cradle his nape.

And he kissed the raven haired boy, slow. Gentle. So, so gentle. Pressing their heads together and breathing deeply, feeling the expansion of their chests pressed together.

Akaashi was crying now.

Bokuto moved his hips, soft and deliberate, nuzzling at his cheek and shushing him.

“Oh, baby boy...” Bokuto cooed, “My sweet angel. I’m so, so sorry I didn’t call. I’m so, so sorry, my treasure. My peanut.”

He peppered Akaashi’s face and neck with kisses, gently brushing away tears.

“You know I would never ignore you. I would never hurt you on purpose. I’d never,  never be unfaithful to you. My everything...”

“Daddy...”

“My pretty little prince...”

Akaashi sounded so different than before. All the fight had left his voice. His anger had seeped out, and only his hurt remained. He was enraged, but at the core was need, sadness and disappointment.

“Daddy’s right here, angel,” He whispered, still gently nudging into Akaashi. Now with the utmost of tenderness, slow and deep. To fill him and make him feel sated and loved, “Never want you to hurt, honey. I love you so much, Keiji.”

“L-love you...”

Bokuto shushed and cooed and kissed away his tears, bringing them impossibly closer together. They were one like this. In each other’s arms, bodies combined, hearts combined.

Bokuto continued fucking Akaashi, deep, slow and deliberate. A promise with their bodies, never meaningless pleasure. His lips pressed to Akaashi’s neck, sucking and nipping lightly.

Akaashi’s little cries were getting more breathy and less spaced apart.

“Cum, sweetheart,” Bokuto petted his hair gently, pressing his face against the boy’s cheek. He cradled him close in his arms, giving him everything, “That’s it. Cum, baby. I’ve got you.”

Akaashi squeezed him tight, making Bokuto approach the edge along with him.

“M-missed you,” Akaashi whined, burying his face in Bokuto’s neck, “Ah, fuck, there there there- mmm...”

“Good boy, Keiji,” Bokuto encouraged, voice rough, “Missed you so much.”

Akaashi finished, moaning and raking his fingers along Bokuto’s back. And it didn’t take long for Bokuto to finish right there with him. Not when Akaashi’s body milked him dry, wringing his cock out in his tight heat as he came.

He slumped down, rolling onto his side and bringing Akaashi onto his chest. Cleaning up could wait. He pulled the blanket over their mostly naked forms. Akaashi shivered slightly.

A moment of heavy silence transpired before Bokuto kissed his forehead, leaning down to speak softly in the raven’s ear.

“Sweetheart, we won,” He said carefully, kissing again between words, “I didn’t think we had any chance, that’s why I didn’t think I’d be late. We had press for almost two hours after, and coach ended up keeping us to talk. Time just got away from us. I never even had a moment to eat, or do anything really. The cameras were on us the whole time.”

Akaashi sighed, face still buried in his chest, not looking up.

“You can watch it back on tv if you’d like. It was an upset win. Knocked the best team of the season out of the bracket,” Bokuto paused for a moment before continuing, “I’m really so sorry. I’m so sorry I left you waiting for me, and I should’ve tried harder to send you a text. It’s my fault.”

“No,” Akaashi finally replied softly, “No,  I’m sorry.”

He looked up at last, eyes glistening again, pouting.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t watch on tv this time. I’m sorry that I got so in my head. Or that I said any of that, like you’ve ever given me a reason to believe you’d cheat or lie. I feel... just, stupid. And I really am so happy for you.”

He stared back in the darkness, body still pressed into the other’s chest.

“Congrats, Kou,” He said softly, “You work so hard, and you deserved that. You deserve to feel so happy.”

Bokuto hummed, stroking Akaashi’s cheek with his long fingers.

“I am happy,” He whispered, kissing him again, “I got to come home to you. That’s all that really matters.”

“I’m so sorry, Kou,” Akaashi continued anyway, feeling guilt and embarrassment well up inside, “I just get so lonely without you sometimes. I just... thought you forgot we planned time together. Thought you went out with the guys. I’m just being insecure...”

“Honey, you always let me spent time with the guys and don’t mind. You’re allowed to be upset I didn’t come home on time on date night. It’s ok, really. We just miscommunicated,” He pressed on, “I love you Keiji.”

“I love you so much, Koutarou,” He finally cracked a smile, gazing into his boyfriend’s gorgeous golden eyes.

“You’ll always be my biggest win, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment ❤️ Thanks for reading


End file.
